June 6, 2019 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ PC servers will be taken offline on Thursday, June 6, 2019 at 6:00AM PT for maintenance. Downtime is expected to last up to 3 hours. Misc. Changes, Fixes, and Additions *Players using Join Combat to travel to a new continent (like in the event that they are leaving a locked continent) will now spawn at the Warpgate, instead of being dropped from orbit without a drop pod. Eventually we'll want to resolve the issue with characters not being mounted correctly, but this is an interim solution until then. *Cloaked players and objects are now visible on low and very low settings. A separate client-only update will be coming out later in the day with a separate tuning pass on these visuals. *3D HUD icons now snap to the correct side of the screen. This was especially noticeable while trying to track aircraft behind you. *Fixed an issue where continents could get stuck in a state with disabled regions indefinitely. *The Spawn Beacon certification line is now properly refunded, this change failed to make it into the last update. *Population pie chart should no longer show a purple sliver when NC and TR are fighting with a 40/60% population split. *NSO characters should no longer see the string "cert point" beneath the daily members cert login reward notification. *Fixed an issue where players had no respawn option in the Tutorial zone until half way through completion. *NC MAX's Aegis Shield should now block explosives. *Fixed and updated shader visuals for NC MAX' Aegis Shield, Engineer MANA Turrets, and the Vehicle Gate Shield Generator's overload mechanic. *Unstable Warpgates icon now persists on the map header through all levels of Unstable Warpgates, instead of only the first. *The character select window should now scale models better at various resolutions. Spawn System *The spawn point at Andvari Bio Lab no longer appears in the middle of the map. *Fixed an issue where spawn options would sometimes break at The Ascent on Amerish. *In an effort to reduce map clutter, spawn options now unmask themselves as they get closer to being available. Players always see Priority 1 and 2 on the map immediately. *Matrixed spawn options will now be available as a priority 1 spawn point at all times. This change only impacts the Elysium Spawn Tube. *Unmatrixed Elysium Spawn Tubes and Routers are now on priority 2 cooldown at all times. *Spawn Beacon cooldown now remains on a priority 2 cooldown when it was the last spawn point used, instead of providing a near-instant cooldown for subsequent respawns. *The maximum population limit of 96 for a direct spawn to a combat region has been replaced with a per-faction spawn limit of 60. **''Dev Note: This change allows defenders to more easily contest overwhelming enemy numbers, and increases the overall size of a battle before convenient spawn options are disabled.'' *Reinforcements Needed has been re-enabled. **''Dev Note: Though changes to this system still need to be made, we have re-enabled the system while we make these changes, as it has been more beneficial than detrimental, as many players have noticed during its absence since the last update.'' *Cut off regions now only disable defender hardspawns in that region, and remaining spawns are placed on a priority 2 cooldown time. Spawning into a cut off region from afar can now only be done via squad tools. **''Dev Note: Previously, attackers couldn't maintain an attack on a cutoff region as it was most spawns to that region for both sides. This change should help fights in these areas more naturally draw to a close.'' Vehicle Capture Points *All single-point vehicle capturable bases now change control more quickly, instead of capturing anywhere from 2 to 4 minutes, these locations have all been standardized to roughly 1 minute capture times. *All vehicle capturable regions now show a new outpost icon on the map screen. Category:Game Update